


past poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	past poem

He has a lousy past.

Which is no matter to laugh.

He is hurt in ways no one understands.

Because they haven't gone through it.


End file.
